


Delicate (Meltie Drabbles)

by andwhataboutit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Mostly Fluff, prompts, this is probably gonna be all over the place tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhataboutit/pseuds/andwhataboutit
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that pop into my head whenever I see something on social media that has me like "okay, but what if this was meltie" (and maybe some prompts when my friends have requests that I'm incapable of writing more than 1k words about)





	1. Surprise! We're married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all witnessed that spectacular out-of-the-blue wedding announcement bob and eliza pulled on twitter? ......yeah 
> 
> (with a slight twist because Katie doesn’t have twitter)

“You sure you’re ready?” 

 

“Yeah, we’ve kept it a secret for such a long time now.” She throws a glance at the sparkling diamond resting on her ring finger. “I don’t think there’ll ever be a better moment.”

 

Steady hands cradle her cheeks before she has the chance to get lost in her thoughts, and she gets pulled in for a swift kiss. She blinks her eyes open, finding forest green eyes staring right back at her. “I love you.”

 

Melissa giggles. “I love you too.”

 

For months they’d been waiting and looking for the perfect moment to go public with their relationship, but they’d always had reasons not to. First it was Melissa who wasn’t ready to come out to the world yet (and Katie was perfectly fine with that), and later on it was a mutual decision to keep everything to themselves for a little while longer, because admittedly it  _ was _ really nice to not have people picking apart every aspect of their lives. But now, well…

 

Melissa leans into Katie, her back against a lace clad shoulder, as she unlocks her phone, opens twitter and begins typing.

 

_ @melissabenoist: Recently I married my best friend and soulmate Katie McGrath. We are very happy and ask that you keep your comments kind and respect our privacy at this time ❤️ _

 

She moves to tuck her phone back into the pockets of her wedding dress (yes, it has  _ pockets _ ), but Katie wraps her fingers around Melissa’s wrist, keeping her from doing so, and looks at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Wait, let me, I want to add something.”

 

It makes Melissa narrow her eyes at her wife, eyeing her suspiciously before she reluctantly hands her phone over. “If you tweet anything to harm my reputation I’m gonna file for divorce.”

 

“Ouch. We’ve been married for thirty minutes already, I thought you knew me better than this,” Katie says playfully as she crafts a new tweet.

 

A few moments later she hands the phone back to its rightful owner, and when Melissa glances at her screen there’s a new tweet sitting at the very top of her profile.

 

_ @melissabenoist: It is with such a full heart that I call Melissa Benoist my wife. This is something we both cherish very deeply and are beyond happy. Please remember to be respectful and kind to one another. Be well be kind. Love, Katie McGrath _

 

Warmth spreads through Melissa’s body as she locks her phone and tucks it away for real this time. She reaches for Katie’s hand and presses a delicate kiss to her knuckles, trying to convey the depth of her emotions in one simple gesture.

 

“God, I really am the luckiest woman on earth. I love you so much, and I’m so glad that I don’t have to hide it anymore,” Melissa murmurs, tucking a perfectly curled strand of hair behind Katie‘s ear.

 

She lets out a squeak as Katie grabs her waist and effortlessly lifts her into her lap, a fit of giggles escaping her throat before she has the chance to stop herself. Her eyes meet Katie’s, meet love, adoration,  _ happiness  _ staring right back at her with an intensity that still makes her squirm after all this time as she adjusts herself and her dress on Katie’s lap.

 

The kiss that follows starts out messy with neither of them being able to keep their smiles off their faces, but eventually they find a rhythm and pace that leaves Melissa breathless. 

 

Kiss after kiss is being drawn from her lips, goosebumps rising where Katie trails her fingers up and down on her back as a tongue swipes along her bottom lip. Melissa wraps her hands around Katie’s neck and adjusts her head to deepen the kiss even further, and it’s only when a moan resonates from somewhere deep inside her that she pulls away, breath heavy and time needed to recollect herself.

 

Katie understands, knows that this is neither the time nor the place for any sort of funny business. She sighs. “We should probably go join the others before they come looking for us.”

 

“Yeah, in a minute,” Melissa says before she leans in for another kiss.


	2. The suit, do you like it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take Melissa, put her in the suit with pants, throw Katie into the mix and this is what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt bad for not posting in so long so here’s another short ass fic lmAO (one day I’ll post another long one I swear I’m just so _slow _)__

She’s been standing in front of the mirror for the past five minutes, admiring how the fabric fit snugly to her hips and thighs, when a knock on the door startles her out of whatever trance she’s found herself in.

 

“Come in!”

 

“Hey,” Katie’s head pokes through the door. Her eyes flick down to where a red skirt used to be, then back up to Melissa’s eyes, then back down again. They linger on her thighs, and the intensity of her gaze sends a hot sensation spreading through Melissa’s belly, one that Melissa knows all too well. It’s a strange situation she and Katie have found themselves in, really, but - Katie gently clears her throat and continues before Melissa has the chance to ponder over it for another second. “Sorry, uhm. I was on the way to my trailer and I said I’d come get you since it’s on the way, you know, less work for the staff. So anyway, they need you outside.”

 

Melissa takes another glance at the suit through the mirror. “Okay, yeah. I’ll just be a minute,” she says distractedly.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“The suit. Do you like it?” Katie repeats, her body casually resting against the doorframe.

 

A slow smile spreads across Melissa’s face before she breaks into a full blown giggle. “Yeah, I do, it feels really nice. And I think it’s much more Kara than the skirt was.”

 

She runs her hands over her thighs, fingertips brushing over the rough texture. Honestly, she revels in not having to wear a skirt anymore, feels so much more comfortable in pants.

 

“It suits you.” Katie says, voice laced with sincerity and something much, much deeper as she takes a step further into the room and shuts the door behind her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Their eyes stay locked as Katie approaches her, stay locked as they’re merely inches apart and Melissa feels warm hands being placed on her hips, stay locked even as Katie traces her fingertips up to her waist and down again in a repeating pattern, even though it’s really testing her willpower.

 

Right. That. 

 

It’s not like they‘re dating or anything. No, absolutely not. It’s just that the relentless teasing they have found themselves in over the past months eventually led to them drunkenly making out on Katie’s couch.

 

But they’ve never talked about it. Ever since that night they’ve just ended up kissing (or having full blown make out sessions) whenever the opportunity presented itself, and this time is no different. Or, well, kind of.

 

Finally, Melissa thinks, she’s granted some mercy when Katie tears her eyes away from her own, but then suddenly she hears the words “I‘d love to kiss you right now, but you’re kind of supposed to be in front of a camera already and we don’t wanna ruin your makeup, do we now?” being whispered in her ear and  _ jesus christ,  _ this is infinitely worse than before.

 

“Ruin it,” Melissa blurts out before she even gets the chance to process her own thoughts.

 

Katie chuckles, playful smirk painted on those oh so very  _ inviting _ lips. “You know I can’t,” she says, circling her arms around Melissa’s waist and pulling her in closer. “You just broke off an engagement out of the blue like, two weeks ago. And you having to get your makeup touched up when really there’s no reason to would only add fuel to the fire. Rumors spread quickly, you know that.”

 

Yeah, Melissa knows that, but she just.  _ Ugh. _

 

“Okay,” she exhales shakily, “I’ll be back as soon as I can though - if you want to wait, that is. The scene is pretty short, I won’t be too long.”

 

There’s a soft smile playing on her lips when she feels Melissa brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and suddenly there’s this idea at the back of her mind that this might involve into something  _ more  _ for both of them. But that’s a thought for another day.

 

“Alright, I’ll be here.”

 

Katie presses a kiss to Melissa’s cheek, and another lingering one to her throat, and it sends Melissa’s mind spinning so hard she stumbles out of the trailer and almost lands on her ass.

 

(And if she hears a full-hearted laugh coming from inside not a second later, she decidedly ignores it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop


	3. Some rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Katie after /that/ scene in 5x07, because it’s what we all deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyoooo bitches it's been a while lmfao I got no excuse I'm just lazy
> 
> This is unedited since it’s currently way too late for my eyes to still be open, I'll edit it once I got some sleep, enjoy tho <3

“I’m not a villain. You shouldn’t have treated me like one.”

Melissa feels the tears in her eyes threatening to spill as she watches Katie turn on her heel and walk towards the other end of the room. Her hands are shaking with pent up emotions, and it feels like she‘s been holding her breath for hours until she finally hears the long anticipated _“cut!”._

A grateful sigh rushes past her lips, and she throws her head back, trying to blink away the tears the haven’t spilled yet. 

It’s only acting, the emotions aren’t real, she’s aware of that. But portraying such strong feelings, even if they’re fake, always affect her real mood and she often finds herself needing to take a few minutes to recollect herself and get her head back in the game.

She’s so busy staring at the ceiling and trying to get her vision to clear up again that she notices Katie walking up to her a little too late and almost jumps out of her own skin when a gentle hand is placed on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Katie murmurs, low enough for only them to hear.

“Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec,” Melissa says, wiping the remaining wetness away from her cheeks. She drags in a shaky breath, grits her teeth and puffs her cheeks when it comes rushing out again. “God, I’m so exhausted I feel like I’ve been awake for three days.”

At that Katie slides her hand down the rough material of her suit and laces her fingers together, and before Melissa has the chance to ask any questions she’s being dragged to a more secluded area of the set where a couch, as well as a table with snacks and a fridge have been set up for everyone. 

She still turns to Katie and raises a questioning eyebrow, to which Katie just rolls her eyes and pushes her down on the couch.

“You have a short break now anyway, might as well get something in your stomach and recharge instead of just sitting around and waiting,” Katie explains as she grabs two water bottles from the fridge and brings a plate filled with sandwiches with her on her way back to the couch.

Melissa takes it gratefully before setting it down on the coffee table in front of her and grabbing one of the sandwiches for herself.

“You’re the best,” she sighs, taking a generous bite and leaning into Katie as soon as she settles down next to her. “I’m already halfway home and wrapped up in my blankets in my head, so I’m not so sure I would’ve been able to come up with this myself.”

Katie chuckles and wraps her free arm around Melissa’s shoulders, adjusting herself until they’re resting comfortably against each other. “You only have one more scene to go, which is like ten seconds long. You’ll power through, I believe in you.”

The slightly teasing lilt in her voice doesn’t go unnoticed by Melissa. She groans, and buries her face in the crook of Katie’s neck. “We both know that’s not true. I have to be back in 20 minutes and there’s no food left so I might as well pass out here.”

Katie hums. “If you say so. I won’t stop you.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

“I’m looking out for you, sleepyhead. A power nap might be your saving grace, I’m just saying.”

Melissa huffs into Katie’s shoulder. She can feel the pad of Katie’s fingers running down her arm and back again all the way up to her neck, and the comforting motions make her sink even further into the soft body currently holding her up. Her mind is pretty much made up already, so when Katie removes her hand from Melissa’s shoulder and runs it through her hair instead, she just mumbles a soft _“yeah”_ and lets her eyes drift closed.

The peace settling over her doesn’t rest for long though, because mere seconds later she feels a soft kiss being planted on her forehead (which, yes, is nice and makes her feel all floaty inside) but then she’s gently being pushed into an upright position, and she’s just about to complain about how _it hasn’t even been a full minute yet_ , when Katie whispers, “Just- hold on.”

Melissa blinks her eyes open, and they settle on Katie as she grabs the coat that she was wearing earlier while filming and settles down on the further end of the couch.

She gets the hint immediately and lets her upper body fall, her head almost collapsing on Katie’s lap if it weren’t for the other woman catching her and gently lowering her down.

“You’re like a three-year-old child, you know that?”

Melissa just groans in response. Then, a second later, she adds, “You love me anyway.”

The heavy, comforting weight of a winter coat settles over her, and she can’t help but snuggle further into the warm body above her. She reaches out blindly until she finds what she’s looking for, and tugs at Katie’s hand until it’s resting in her hair again. The snort she receives in response only puts an easy smile on her lips, and she hums contently when she feels Katie’s fingers resuming their earlier ministrations, weaving through her hair like she’s the most delicate thing in the world.

“That I do,” is the last thing she registers before she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew gave her an additional 15 mins because the sight of her napping on Katie’s lap was just too adorable, that’s all x
> 
> (Edit: yeah feels good to have Katie validate pretty much every single thing I wrote here,,,,,,, god bles)


	4. Director Benoist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day xoxo

“I still can’t believe this is finally happening.”

 

Melissa snorts. “I told everyone I wanted to direct a Luthor storyline, I just left out some minor details.” She shrugs and shoots Katie a wink.

 

Katie rolls her eyes affectionately at her friend, having gotten used to the flirty banter over the past few months.

 

They’d fallen into this weird space of in-betweens and blurred lines, both of them knowing that there’s something deeper simmering behind casual touches and lingering looks, and yet neither of them ever worked up the courage to make a move.

 

But that problem might soon be history, Katie thinks as she takes a glance at her script. Because at some point last year she got into a heated discussion with the writers and producers about Kara and Lena’s storyline, and it was only when Melissa jumped to her defense that they relented and accepted that giving it a shot might actually be worth it.

 

And now they’re here. With Melissa of all people directing the scene.

 

“You ready?”, Melissa asks, brushing her hands over the front of her blazer.

 

Katie laughs and shakes her head in amusement. “Oh  _ I’m  _ always ready, the question is are  _ you _ ?” 

 

It shuts the blonde up effectively, her cheeks reddening slightly as she redirects her attention towards her directorial duties.

* * *

Cameras recording, Katie stands in the middle of Kara’s apartment and watches Melissa nervously wring her hands. She takes a step closer, then another one that brings them so close she can make out every single freckle on Melissa’s face. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

 

Melissa takes a shaky breath, reaches up to nervously adjust the glasses resting on her face but ultimately seems to change her mind as she pulls them off and puts them down on the table beside her. “Okay.” Another breath. “Alright. So you know how I’ve sworn to never keep a secret from you again?” Katie nods. “There’s this one last thing that- I don’t know how to tell you, so I just- please don’t be mad.” Her words are nothing more than a whisper by the time she finishes.

 

The second she feels Melissa’s hands cradle her face her heart skips a beat. They’re so close, it feels like time slows down and everything around them stops moving and then stops existing altogether as her hands come up to the back of Melissa’s head, pulling her in and closing the last few inches that remained between them.

 

When their lips first touch it’s nothing more than gentle pressure that anchors her to this very moment. It’s everything she ever wanted, months of built up tension and yet nothing could’ve ever prepared her for the way Melissa’s lips fit perfectly against hers.

 

She pulls back for a moment, mesmerized as she drags her thumb over Melissa’s bottom lip. Her breath gets stuck in her throat at the sight of flawless pink flesh giving way under her touch, so soft and inviting it makes something inside of her snap.

 

Katie buries her fingers in golden tresses and crashes their lips back together, all signs of tentativeness seemingly vanished as she swipes her tongue across the same lip she just traced with her thumb, and Melissa kisses back just as vigorously. Melissa’s hands land on her waist, and Katie whimpers softly when she feels their bodies being pulled flush together, scrapes her fingers across the nape of Melissa’s neck in response.

 

They get lost in their closeness, the feel of their tongues brushing, warmth and desire coursing through their bodies in a moment that couldn’t have been more perfect for either of them. Almost. 

 

Somewhere in the room a throat clears so loudly that she pulls away from Melissa almost forcefully, and she would’ve no doubt stumbled backwards if it weren’t for the secure grip Melissa’s hands still have on her waist.

 

“I hate to be the one to ruin the moment but you’ve been making out for several minutes now.” Katie drags her eyes away from Melissa’s face and looks over her shoulder, finding Nicole staring right back at them with a shit eating grin on her face. “And since Melissa is the one who’s supposed to yell cut I thought I’d take over for a while, because clearly that wasn’t gonna happen anytime soon.”

 

Upon hearing that, Melissa turns around and raises an eyebrow at Nicole. “Well, maybe I wanted to direct this particular scene for a reason.”

 

Katie wraps her arms around Melissa and glares at Nicole to emphasize her point, but when they both get nothing more than an eye roll in false annoyance in return she ends up giggling into Melissa’s neck.

 

Rolling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, she looks up into blue eyes that are gleaming with mirth. “I think we have some things to talk about.”

 

Melissa chuckles. “ _ I _ think we have to reshoot that scene.”

 

“You  _ think _ ? Aren’t you supposed to be the director here and know things?”

 

“...We definitely have to reshoot that scene.”


End file.
